bffs reunited
by Domoluva12
Summary: what if clare and eli met in kindergarten and they were reunited when he ran over her glasses
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Clare and Eli were best friends when they first met in Mrs. Houghton's kindergarten class. But one day sadly in third grade Clare had to move, because her dad got a better job offer in Toronto, Ontario Canada.

That was 7 years ago and both of them had mostly forgotten each other. Although they never knew they would meet again.

_CLARE POV_

"No one has noticed how I've changed. Maybe I should go back to old Clare." I said pulling out my oval - like glasses.

"Uh-uh. No way!" Alli said trying to grab my glasses.

Suddenly they flung out of my grasp and landed on the road. Before I could grab them a hearse drove over them. The car abruptly stopped. A boy dressed in all black came out went to the back wheel and grabbed them.

When he looked up he looked up I remembered him.

_Flashback_

_Once my parents told me and Darcy that we were moving in a week I went over Eli's house (he lived right next to me). I knocked on the door and his mom answered._

"_Hi, Honey. What's up?" Mrs. Goldsworthy asked cheerfully_

"_Nothing I have to tell Eli something." I said._

"_Ok. Go sit down I'll go get him." She said._

_A minute later Eli came in and sat down next to me._

"_What's up?" He asked in his usual happy manor._

"_I'm moving in a week." I said sadly._

" _Why?" he asked also sad._

"_My dad got a job offer in Toronto." I explained._

"_I'll miss you, you're my best friend." He said almost crying just like I was._

"_I'll miss you too. Pinky promise you won't forget me." I said holding out my pinky._

"_I Promise," he said taking my pinky. _

_We had spent all the time we could until I had left._

_Flashback End_

"Eli," I asked even though I knew the answer.

"Clare, it's been awhile " he said.

We hugged and then separated

"More like 7 years," I said happy to see him again.

We were interrupted by Alli clearing her throat and saying "I'm still here."

"Sorry. Alli This is Eli, Eli Alli"

"How did you guys meet anyway?" She asked curiously.

"Kindergarten," we both said in unison.

"Ok. I see Dave so I'll let you guys catch up." She said walking away.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"So, why did you move here." I asked while we were going to the office to pick up our information.

"Ironically, the same way as you my dad got transferred here." he said smirking.

"Oh," I said.

"So what has happened since you moved Clare-Bear," he said using the nickname he made up for me in first grade.

I groaned, "You still remember that nickname," I said frowning.

"Yup," he said probably remembering how he would always would annoy me with that nickname. "but you never answered my question Clare-Bear," he said.

"Nothing interesting. When we still lived in the British Colombia that was the only interesting time since you made me be adventurous." I said remembering those fun times.

I started remembering how I used to have a crush on him when we were little. He still looked the same way just now he wore a little bit darker clothes. Before he used to wear dark colors all the time but now he only wears black it looks like.

We got to the office and we got our schedules and lockers.

"Looks like our schedules are about the same and our lockers our next to each other's" I said as we got to our lockers.

Right when we got their I noticed Kc's locker was near mine and groaned internally.

"So how is your family?" Eli asked.

"Ok. Darcy is in Kenya building houses. My parents are alright they've been fighting some though. How about yours?" I asked remembering how they were like my other family.

"Good. I have a little sister Georgia she's five now." He said happily.

"I remember you always wanted a brother and kept begging your parents for one." I said laughing at the old memory.

"Well at least she's sweet," he said.

"BBBRRRIIINNNGGG" the bell rung.

We both had English first so we walked to class still talking about our life after my family left. Once we got in the class we took our seat and resumed talking. I noticed out of the corner of my eye Kc come in and look at Eli and I talking jealously. Then I smiled at that.

"Hello class! My name is Mrs. Dawes. I will be assigning English partners. For this class today you and your partners will get to know each other. Here are the partners, Kc Guthrie and Wesley _. Clare Edwards and Eli Goldsworthy." she said still continuing with the list.

Once she finished she said, "Now get with your partners and get to know each other." She said happily.

Eli and I continued our conversation from where we left off.

"I noticed you finally got your dream car." I said remembering when we used to talk about what we'd buy when we grew up.

"Yeah it took forever for me to persuade my mom." he said laughing.

"She always did hate the idea of you owning a hearse." I said remembering Eli's mom.

We kept on talking through class until the bell rang.

"I'll see you later. Do you want to sit together at lunch?" I asked hopefully.

"Sure see you then," he said while we parted different ways


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: **_**OMGZ**_** I didn't know anybody would like my story but thanks to the people who made the awesome reviews. This is my first story and I usually suck at writing. I owe my story to Erised Lestrange you should read her story Preschool Tears and Blue Eyes it's soooooo cute ****J****.Also sorry if this chapter sucks I'm sick so my heads kind of foggy and it's all I could come up with. Although I have a GREAT idea for the next chapter. One more thing I will probably update once or twice a day on the weekends maybe more. But yeah now onto the story…..**

Chapter 3

"Hey Clare" Kc the last person I wanted to talk to right now said.

"Um, hi what do you want?" I said harshly shocking myself.

"I know I deserved that, but I wanted to say I'm sorry. I was hoping

We could at least be friends again." He said hopefully.

"I guess, but I got to get too lunch I'll talk to you later" I said.

When I turned around to leave he grabbed to leave he said "I was going to ask if you wanted to eat lunch together?"

"Sorry I can't I'm going to eat with my friend." I said.

"Ok maybe some other time. I'll talk to you later." he said sadly while walking away.

I walked to the cafeteria and spotted Eli sitting alone. I tried sneaking up to scare him but he turned around causing me to get scared.

"Still get scared easily I see." he said causing me too blush.

"No! I see you don't get scared like usual." I said while sitting down.

"Yeah," he said "but you aren't scary." Eli said smirking.

"Whatever. So what's your little sister like?" I asked

"She's like my mom. Fragment (consider revising)

"Oh, is she anything like you," I asked.

"Nope My mom said it's a gift since she probably won't want a hearse when she grows up." He said chuckling.

"I guess it could be a gift" I said joking.

"So how is your mom and dad" I asked.

"They're good. They had also missed you when you left. Maybe you should see them again sometime." He said.

"How about tomorrow?" I asked since my parents won't be home.

"Sure but I want to surprise them. Ok?" He said

"Ok" I said just as the bell rang.

END OF THE DAY

As soon as the bell rang I left and got the things I need out of my locker. Once I got my stuff I walked out and walked home.

Once I got there I opened the door to see someone sitting on my couch.

"HI!" she said excitedly.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Darcy! When did you get back, Does mom and dad know your home , How long are you staying!" I asked screaming.

"I just got back an hour ago. Mom and dad don't know I'm back. Also I am staying."

I squealed jumping on her. "Yayyy! Two good things happened to me today" I said still hugging her tightly.

"What other good thing happened today?" She asked once I let go of her.

"I saw Eli! He moved here and goes to Degrassi now!" I said still happy.

"Wow! I remember you guys used to be best friends. How is he?" She asked inquiringly.

"Good. He has a little sister now. He wants me to see his parents tomorrow they've missed me he says." I answered. Right then we heard a key in the door.

"Hide! Jump out when she comes in the living room!" I hissed.

"Clare. I'm hom-AAAHHH!" she screamed when Darcy jumped out.

"HI MOM!" Darcy screamed in the same happy tone she used when I walked in.

"Darcy! What are you doing here? You almost gave me a heart attack!" She yelled hugging her just the way I did.

"I came back I'm staying." She said gasping for air once my mom let go.

After we had finished talking we had dinner and Darcy and I went to our room and started talking.

"So what happened to Kc?" She asked.

"We broke up." I said bluntly.

"Why?" She asked still curious.

"He cheated on me with my ex-friend." I said remembering the day he broke up with me.

"Oh. I'm sorry," she said sympathetically.

"It's okay. Let's go to sleep k? I'm tired." I said yawning.

Once we got dressed we said our goodnights and went to sleep.

I fell asleep thinking how today started terribly but ended fantastically

**Authors note: thanks 4 the AWESOME reviews I still am shocked that people actually like my righting. Well I might update later since I'll be up all night working on a project. But if I don't, Night ****J**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock. I was still happy about everything that happened yesterday.

I got dressed and went downstairs to see Darcy and mom talking.

"Hey," I said once I got in the kitchen.

"Hey honey. We never got to talk about your day yesterday. Anything interesting happen?" Mom asked.

"You'll never guess who I saw," I said excitedly.

"Who?" She asked, Darcy had gone upstairs to go back to sleep already.

"Eli! His family moved here he goes to Degrassi!" I said still excited.

"Great honey. It's time to go get your stuff." She said getting up, and grabbing her keys.

The car ride to school was quite. Once we got there my mom said "Bye, I'll see you when you get home."

"I'm going to Eli's after school I might be back before you get home," I said.

"Ok, tell him I said hi" she said as I was getting out of the car.

Once I got I went to my locker and got my things I need for now. As I was doing that someone stood beside my locker.

I turned around and saw it was it was Eli.

"Hey, what's up?" he asked

"Remember how I told you yesterday Darcy was in Kenya?"

"Yeah?" He said questioningly

"She came back yesterday!" I squealed happily.

"I see you're happy. When had she left anyway?" He asked as we were walking to English class.

"About a year ago, at first she was supposed to stay only a semester. Although she decided to stay longer, but now she's going to stay." I said still smiling.

"Did you know she was coming back?" He asked as we took our seats.

"No, neither did my mom. Darcy hid and jumped out when my mom got in the living room. She nearly had a heart attack." I said chuckling at my mom's reaction.

"Wow. Do you still want to come over after school to see my mom?" He asked.

"Yeah, I told my mom she said ok. Also she said Hi," I said just as class started.

_**END OF THE DAY**_

Once my last period ended I pratically ran to my locker to get my stuff. When I got there Kc was standing there.

"Hey do you want to hang out?" He asked as I was getting the stuff I need out of my locker.

"Sorry I can't I'm going to Eli's house." I said simply.

"Who that emo freak. I don't think he's good for you. He seems dangerous." He said.

"Eli? I know him like a book, he is far away from dangerous." I said between laughter.

"How do you even know that?" He asked in a serious tone.

"I've known him since kindergarten we were best friends practically family. I have to go bye." I said walking away.

"Oh. Bye" Kc mumbled

Once I got out of the building I walked over to Eli's hearse. (which surprisingly doesn't creep me out since he's always talked about getting one). He was waiting there leaning against his car.

"Hey ready to go?" He asked as we got in.

"Yeah" I said.

The car ride was silent. We pulled up to a house that wasn't really far from mine.

"I live close to here" I said as we got out.

"Oh, where?" He asked.

"I'll show you when you drive me home." he nodded and we walked inside.

"Mom I'm home! I have a surprise close your eyes!" He yelled we walked in the kitchen and Eli's mom was standing there with her eyes closed.

"Eli what's the surprise?" she asked in a little bit of an annoyed tone.

"Open your eye," he said putting me right in front of Mrs. Goldsworthy.

"Hi Mrs. Goldsworthy" I said when she opened her eyes.

"Clare?" I nodded smiling.

She embraced me in a bone-crushing hug.

"How'd you guys see each other again?" She asked Eli once she let go of me.

"We saw each other again yesterday I ran over her glasses." He stated simply.

We continued talking till I had to go home.

Again I thought how great this day was.

I stopped thinking that when I got home and my parents were fighting again.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Once I got home my parents were fighting. I went up the stairs without them even noticing. When I got into my room Darcy was crying.

When she saw me she jumped up and hugged me "I can't believe you had to deal with this all alone!"

"It hasn't been going on for that long. I usually just go to the park until curfew whenever it happens. So, do you want to come with me to the park?"

"Sure, let's go." She said excitedly probably happy to get away from the fighting.

Then we heard a crash downstairs and hurried. We snuck out the window and walked to the park. I went directly to the swings.

"Your such a kid!" She said laughing while joining me.

"Remember you're the one who made me love the swings." I said soaring through the air.

"Of course I remember you soar through the air like an angel." She said making me remember all the days when we were younger.

"Have you talked to Peter?" I asked changing the subject.

"No," she said sadly.

"Go talk to him he's still working by now. He's at the dot." I said. Her face lit up when I said that.

"Are you sure? I could stay if you want." She said, but I knew she wanted to see him.

"Go! It's alright." As soon as I said that she was already on her way to the dot.

Once she left I just swung aimlessly.

"Mind if I join?" Someone asked I jumped and almost fell and I noticed it was Eli.

"What the heck! You almost gave me a heart attack!" I said, my heart going back to it's normal speed.

"Sorry, you were the one who wasn't paying attention. What are you doing out here late at night?" He asked sitting down on the swing next to me.

"My parents were fighting. Darcy and I came here, but she went to the dot."

"Why'd she leave you?" He asked.

"Because she wanted to see someone I had to practically yell at her to go Now, why are you here?" I said asking him the same question.

"I don't know I was just bored and didn't really feel like going to sleep. So I decided to come here." He said smirking.

"Oh." I said

"Now, your parents let you and Darcy go out at 11:30 PM?" He asked still smirking.

"No, we just snuck out the window. I doubt they even know that we're gone." I said simply.

"Clare-Bear I am ashamed in you!" He said sarcastically holding a hand to his heart for affect.

"Did your parents let you out this late at night?" I asked back at him.

"Maybe or maybe not catch me an you'll find out." Once he said that he jumped off the swing and started running.

As soon as he started to run I jumped off the swings also and started to chase him. He ran under the playground and I ran up to him.

"Got you!" I said laughing and not even realizing how close we were. Until I noticed him leaning in.

I stopped laughing and to my surprise I started leaning in also. After a few seconds of us both slowly leaning in our lips connected.

It was an amazing feeling nothing like when me and Kc kissed. I know it sounds cliché, but I felt sparks.

The kiss was short and sweet. Leaving me to savoir the feeling of our lips connecting.

I looked into his green eyes and felt the familiar blush creeping on my cheeks.

"Clare I really like you, I've always liked you. Seeing you again made those feelings come back. Will you be my girlfriend?" He said sweetly.

Realizing what he said I came to realization that I like him also again. I knew that I had liked him when we were little but that was a little kid crush. Now I really liked him. In her head she was practically screaming YES!

"I like you to, and of course I'll be your girlfriend." I said smiling.

He cupped my face and placed a gentle kiss on my lips.

**Author's note: YAYYY! It took me forever to incorporate them kissing and I also wanted Darcy to go see Peter. I was staring at my computer screen for 15 minutes trying to come up with an idea for them to kiss and also I'm bad at kissing scenes since I haven't had my first kiss yet ****L. I'm in 6th**** grade so yeah. Soar through the air like an angel my mom used to always say so I wanted that to be in there for when they were on the swings. Also Adam will probably be in the next chapter. I have 2 put him in I 3 Adam he's just so awesome. J (") 8D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Once Darcy came back from seeing Peter we went home.

When Darcy and I got home she asked "So, what happened between you and Eli? You seem so happy."

"We kissed and he asked me to be his girlfriend. What happened with you and Peter" I said as we got ready for bed.

"Basically the same that happened between you an Eli" She said.

"Ok?" I said as we were getting in bed.

"Goodnight," Darcy said cheerfully.

"Night" I said also cheerfully.

_THE NEXT MORNING_

I woke up to the annoying sound of my alarm clock. Again waking up happy like the morning before.

"Good morning!" Darcy said cheerfully. It's like our moods our the same since last night.

Morning, I'm going to go get ready." I said grabbing my clothes to get ready.

Once I finished getting ready I went downstairs to see my mom making breakfast. With Darcy sitting on the couch smiling

"Morning Mom!" I said as I bounded down the stairs.

"What's got you and Darcy happy this morning? When she came down she was smiling the same way as you." She asked setting three plates down.

"I'll tell you later," I said eating my breakfast fast so I could get to school early.

When I finished I got my stuff and said goodbye to Darcy and my mom. I started walking to Degrassi.

Once I got there I sat down on one of the picnic tables since I was 30 minutes early and nobody was there except for the football team who was practicing. So I decided to read my book.

As I was getting it out a feminine looking boy sat beside me.

"Hi," he said.

"Hi, I'm Clare." I said putting my book back in my bag.

"I'm Adam. Why are you here early?" he asked.

"I didn't really feel like staying at home so I came early. You?" I asked.

"My brother is on the football team so I have to come with him." He said sadly.

"Who's your brother?" I asked trying to make small talk.

"Drew Torres."

I remember Alli talking about him before, planning her next boyfriend like usual. Thinking of Alli reminded me to tell her about Eli and I.

"Oh, my friend was talking about him before." I said.

"Of course, but football practice just ended. So I'll talk to later. Bye."

"Ok, bye." I said.

I hadn't noticed that people had already started arriving. After he left I went to my locker to get my things. When Eli came up.

"Hi" he said.

"Hey." I said blushing.

I turned towards him and he leaned down and kissed me. We broke apart a second later by the sound of squealing. I looked back and saw Alli smiling.

"I'll see you later," I said.

"Bye," he said.

I walked up to Alli and she was smiling excitedly.

"When did you guys start dating, what happened, why didn't you tell me?" Alli asked

"Last night we started dating we were at the park and he kissed me. Last I didn't tell you because it was like midnight."

"Okay, but next time if something happens tell me!" she said seriously.

"I promise, I have to get to class so I'll see you later." I said

"Ok bye," Alli said.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

_**LUNCH TIME**_

I was sitting at lunch with Eli at the same table we've been eating at since the first day of school (2 days ago).

I noticed Adam sitting all alone at a table so I figured to invite him to sit with us.

"I'll be right back," I said to Eli as I got up.

I walked over to the table he was sitting at. As soon as I got there he looked up.

"Hey Clare," he said smiling.

"Hey, I wanted to know if you'd like to sit with me and my boyfriend." I asked hoping he'd say yes.

"Sure," he said standing up and getting his stuff.

We walked over to Eli "Eli Adam, Adam Eli." I said gesturing between them as Adam and I sat down next Eli and Adam sat across from me.

"Hi," Eli said.

"Hey," Adam said awkwardly.

"You two probably have things in common. Adam do you like comics?" I asked trying to start a conversation between them.

"Yeah?" Adam said questioningly.

"There. Eli you like comics you guys can talk about." I said. That simply started a conversation between them.

Eli and Adam had found out that they had a lot of stuff in common while we were at lunch. They had actually become really good friends in the 30 minutes.

As Eli was walking me to class he said "Thanks for introducing me to Adam."

"Your welcome. I thought you guys would be good friends. Once you passes the awkward stage." 

"I guess," he said as we got to my class. "I'll see you later." He gave me a quick kiss before walking off to his class.

Just like the first kiss we had it was perfect and I felt weak in the knees. I snapped out of my daze and walked into my computer class and sat next to Alli. 

"Why are you so happy, missy?" She asked noticing my giddy feeling.

"Nothing just Eli," I said smiling.

"Oh. While you have Eli I found a guy who's perfect."

"Who?" I replied back quickly.

"Drew, he could be the one. Just like destiny." She said dreamily going off into a daze.

"Alli!" I said snapping my fingers in front off her face.

"Huh, what?" She said as she came back to reality.

" I know his brother if you need a way t talk to him."

"Ok, thanks she whispered back as Ms. Oh started talking.

**Author's Note: Sorry about the long wait my computer has been acting up and I had moved so I couldn't find the box I put it in until like an hour ago. Please review if anybody is still reading this. Thnx bye**

**~Domoluva12**


	9. Perfect

Chapter 9

After class as me and Alli were leaving we spotted drew. Once she saw him she went into a daze all over again.

"Talk to him. Instead of just staring at him like a stalker." I said laughing.

"Fine if he comes by." As she said that Jenna came by.

"Hey Alli, I need some help." she said not noticing me since I was behind her.

Just then Drew came walking by and I said "Go talk to him." Startling Jenna.

"Bye Jenna. Bye Clare." Alli said going off to talk to Drew.

"Hey Clare," Jenna said awkwardly.

"Hi. If you want I could help?" I offered.

"You really would. I thought you hated me?" She stated questioningly.

"I don't Jenna. I was just mad at what you did last year. Plus it all happened for the best you and K.C are great together and I found a guy that makes me feel perfect. So, what d you need help with?" I asked.

"I think I'm pregnant and I need someone to come with me while I check. You know for support." She said with hope in her eyes.

"Of course I'll help let's go." I said walking with Jenna to the bathroom.

Once we got there she got a pregnancy test out of her bag and went into the stall.

"Will you wait here?" She asked scared.

"Of course," and with that she took the test.

"This is the longest three minutes in my life! I'm so scared." Jenna said crying.

"It's okay. Here It's been three minutes." I said soothing her.

"Can you check for me. Please?" She asked.

I checked the pregnancy test and it said pregnant.

"What does it say?" She asked nervously looking over my shoulder. "Oh my gosh! What am I going to tell K.C? How is going to react?"

"It's going to be ok Jenna." I said.

"What if he leaves me?"

"I don't think he will he loves you. If he does he's the dumbest guy in the world. I'll help you also. I promise." I said smiling.

"Really?" She asked wiping her tears away.

"Definitely. I don't care anymore abut what happened before. It was the past." I said truthfully.

"Thanks Clare. Does this mean we're friends again?" She asked hopefully.

"Of course." I said.

She pulled me into a hug. I have been genuinely happy this whole week. I got to see Eli again and we became boyfriend and girlfriend. Darcy came back. And me and Jenna are friends again.

It's truly perfect.


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated in forever I've been working hard in school, family issues, and my computer basically hates me. But I'm back finally! Check out my other story ****love is pain**** please also. That one I will update most recently. On to the story now!**

After me and Jenna had made up school was practically fast and it's the end of the day.

I walked to my locker and saw Eli there.

"Hey beautiful," he said kissing me on the cheek. Causing me to blush.

"Ready to go," I asked.

"Yup," he took my hand and we walked out the door.

We passed by Jenna and I gave her a look of encouragement and mouthed good luck.

Once we got to the car he opened the door "and I thought chivalry was dead," I sarcastically remarked.

"Not for beautiful women," he smirked.

I looked down and blushed. I got in the car and he shut the door for me getting into his side turning it on.

"Where to," he asked.

"You can come to my house if you want," I asked hopefully.

"Sure," he said driving to my house.

Once we got there nobody was home. I went upstairs to my bedroom and Eli trailed behind.

Eli chuckled once we got in my room.

"What are you laughing about," I said curiously.

"Nothing just your room hasn't changed one bit," he said looking around.

"I guess it hasn't. Sit," I told him patting the spot next to me on my bed.

He cautiously sat down and leaned in to kiss me.

It took me by shock, but I started kissing back.

The kiss grew faster and needier. I felt his tongue ask for entrance. I let him in shyly. As we were kissing he gently pushed me down so I was laying on my back.

We let go for a second of breath and started the kiss again. I felt his hand start to go up my shirt and I pulled away.

"Did I do something wrong," he asked with sadness in his gorgeous eyes.

"No, I just have I purity ring," I said pointing to it.

"Oh sorry," he said looking down.

"You don't hate me for that right," I asked thinking of K.C.

"No, of course not I respect your beliefs," He said staring into my eyes.

"Thanks," I said and checked the time.

"But, you kind of need to leave my parents will be home soon. I don't think they'll be happy of me having a boy in my room," I stated sadly.

"Ok, bye" he said getting up and leaving. But, not before he kissed me on the cheek.

"bye," I said shutting the door after him.

I went upstairs to do my homework. A minute after I started the doorbell rang.

I went downstairs and opened the door. There was Jenna crying.

"What's wrong," I said letting her in and bringing her to the couch.

"K.C, he broke up with me when I told him I was pregnant," She sobbed.

"It'll be ok, I'll help and Alli probably will too. But, he's dumb for abandoning you when you need him the most," I said getting mad at him.

"Thanks Clare-bear. I don't know what I'd do without you," She smiled hugging me.

**Again sorry for taking forever. Please review and I'll try my best to update more frequently **

**~Domoluva12**


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm making a Degrassi world thing on tumblr and I need people. So far I only have Alli and Clare send me a message if you want to join. And I will be updating soon. I have ideas I just need to make the chapters. Anyway thank!**

**~ Domoluva12**


End file.
